


Intenso, proprio in mezzo al suo petto.

by Itsamess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Drabble, M/M, Steve is a cinnamon roll, say no to cryotherapy, stucky drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamess/pseuds/Itsamess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quale sarebbe dovuta essere la scena post post credits alla fine di Civil War, dal momento che la prima ci ha un po' spezzato il cuore, credo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intenso, proprio in mezzo al suo petto.

A riportarlo in vita è il calore.  
Intenso, proprio in mezzo al suo petto.  
Si irradia lento dal cuore verso l'esterno - come un’emozione - poi però si sposta sulla spalla, sull'avambraccio, sul polso: il suo corpo riacquista sensibilità gradualmente, quasi un arto intorpidito dopo una lunga dormita.

Il brusio di sottofondo non accenna a diminuire, ma Bucky è troppo esausto per aprire gli occhi e vedere cosa lo provoca: resta immobile ad assaporare la sensazione di tepore e solo la voce gli trema, quando domanda:  
«Per quanto sono rimasto congelato?»  
Steve lancia un'occhiata all'orologio.  
«Circa dieci minuti, poi hai cominciato a mancarmi troppo» risponde con un sorriso, posando l'asciugacapelli.


End file.
